Mi amor platonico
by Laia Blackheart
Summary: Una historia alterna del anime... Nanoha se encuentra a Fate y deciden ser amigas ambas, ¿que pasara? NanohaXFate. Segundo capitulo subido
1. Chapter 1

****

Mi amor platonico

**By: Laia Blackheart**

Antes de presentar el primer capitulo, me gustaría poner una reseña acerca de los personajes de mi historia. Pues esta sería una historia yuri de las protagonistas del anime, Nanoha y Fate. Decidí hacerle un cambio al apellido de Fate, en la historia la presento como Fate Harlaown, originalmente es Fate Testarossa pero debido a que en la primera temporada a casi nadie le gustaba la relación madre-hija con Precia Testarossa (la maltrataba cuando no hacia las cosas bien) y decidí meter a Lindy Harlaown como su madre, y a Chrono Harlaown y Amy Limiette como los hermanos de Fate. En relación a la pareja protagonista, Nanoha es mas amistosa y Fate un poco tímida. En cuanto a las compañeras de Nanoha, Arisa Burnings la puse como interesada y un poco metida en la relación NanoFate y a Suzuka más tierna y amigable.

Espero les guste mi primer fic, pueden dejar comentarios y sugerencias por reviews.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El encuentro**

En una tarde tranquila iba caminando una chica de cabellos marrones amarrados con dos cintas de color negro. Su nombre era Nanota Taka machi. Iba de regreso a su casa después de su día de escuela. De repente, vio a una chica rubia de pelo largo con dos colas atadas, parecía estar desorientada. Entonces Nanota se le acercó y le preguntó:

-Hola, me gustaría ayudarte, te veo perdida...

-Un poco… es que soy nueva por la ciudad desde hace unos días y quería recorrer el lugar- le contestó la rubia

-Te puedo ayudar a salir... - le sonríe tranquilamente

-Claro, como te llamas?

-Nanoha Takamachi, y tu?

-Mucho gusto, soy Fate Harlaown

-Podemos ser amigas, Fate-chan

-Me encantaría, pues serías mi primera amiga acá en la ciudad- le respondió con timidez

-Ven, vamos a regresar a nuestras casas, ya pronto caerá la noche

-Ok, te sigo

Caminaron juntas un rato hasta salir del profundo bosque y salir por una calle llena de gente que se devolvían a sus casas. La chica rubia se sentía un poco nerviosa, pues su nueva amiga era diferente a las otras que ya había dejado atrás en la otra ciudad donde vivía antes. Nanoha le preguntó:

-¿Te ocurre algo? Estas un poco callada

-Si, es que soy un poco tímida

-Descuida, así era yo antes, ya veras que pronto serás mas abierta para conocer mas amistades

-Ya casi llegamos a donde vivo - le señaló un edificio que estaba al otro lado de la calle

-Bueno, hasta acá te acompaño… debo irme a mi casa, nos vemos tal vez mañana vale?

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana

En cuanto se despidieron las dos, cada una agarró camino a sus respectivas casas. Fate llegó a su edificio y agarró el ascensor hasta el piso 10. Abrió la puerta de su apartamento y fue hasta la cocina donde estaba su madre. Se llamaba Lindy Harlaown y tenía el pelo largo color aguamarina amarrado a una cola.

-Hija, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – le preguntó su preocupada madre

-Me perdí un poco por el camino pero una chica me ayudo, mamá

-¿Y se hicieron amigas?

-Si, claro

-Me alegro, algún día la traes para conocerla, ¿Esta bien?

-Lo haré

-Tus hermanos están en la sala, ahora los llamas para cenar

-Vale

Fue hasta la sala, y en efecto estaban allí sus hermanos Chrono, de pelo corto color azul marino de la misma edad que Fate, y su hermana mayor Amy de pelo color marrón y también corto. Junto a ellos estaba Arf, una perrita de color naranja

-Que bueno que llegas hermana- exclamó Chrono

-¿Y a donde fuiste?- preguntó su hermana mayor

-A pasear…- respondió Fate

-Pues menudo paseo - le dijo Amy

-Mama dice que vayamos a cenar - les avisó la rubia

-Ok, vamos – dijeron sus hermanos

Después de la cena, Lindy le recordó a su hija que tenía que levantarse temprano para asistir a su nueva escuela. La rubia fue a su habitación, sin antes despedirse de sus hermanos y su madre, luego se acostó pensando en su nueva amiga.

* * *

Y así termino el primer capitulo. ¿Qué pasara con las nuevas amigas? ¿Qué pasara en su primer día de escuela? Dejen reviews por favor!

Atte.

Laia Blackheart


	2. Chapter 2

Acá les traigo el segundo capitulo, después de modificarla (me siento un poco avergonzada cuando me di cuenta que algunas palabras estaban cambiadas y ni le pase el corrector ortográfico -.-). Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Nueva en la escuela**

-Hora de ir a la escuela, Nanoha- entro la madre de Nanoha a despertarla

-¡Voy mama!

La chica de pelo castaño se levantó, se desvistió para ponerse su uniforme. Se peinó haciéndose sus colitas y se despidió de su amigo mascota Yuuno, un hurón de color café claro. Luego salió de su casa para esperar al autobús que la recogería, y cuando llego se monto en él y se sentó al lado de sus compañeras Arisa, de cabellos rubios con tonos anaranjados, y Suzuka de cabello morado y largo.

-¡Buenos días!- saludó Nanoha

-Buenos días Nanoha-chan - le respondió Suzuka

-¿Oye Nanoha, que hay de nuevo?- intervino Arisa

-Pues nada por ahora

-Hummmm- Arisa se quedo pensativa

Después de un rato, llegaron a la escuela y fueron a su salón de clase. Cuando ya los demás compañeros terminaron de entrar, llego la maestra diciendo:

-Muy buenos días a todos, antes de comenzar con la lección de hoy, quisiera presentarles a una nueva compañera que a partir de hoy estará con nosotros -volteó a la puerta para ver a la nueva alumna- adelante, pasa

En ese momento entro Fate, y Nanoha se quedó sorprendida al igual que la rubia, quien para ese momento ya estaba un poco sonrojada.

-Buenos días, me llamo Fate Harlaown… Es un gusto estar con ustedes- se presento la rubia con una tímida sonrisa

-Ve, siéntate donde gustes- le dijo la maestra

Se sentó al lado de Nanoha, y en voz baja le dijo:

-Hola… No esperaba estar en la misma clase

-Yo tampoco, pero me alegra- le respondió del mismo tono sonriéndole

- Muy bien, ahora empecemos- continuo la maestra

Durante toda la clase, Bate estaba mirando de vez en cuando a su compañera Nanoha… le parecía linda, y cuando se daba cuenta, ella le devolvía una sonrisa, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara mas. Después de una hora, llego el receso y la chica de pelo castaño le dijo:

-Fate-chan, estas son mis compañeras Arisa y Suzuka

-Encantada de conocerlas- respondió Fate

-Igual para nosotras- respondió Suzuka

-¿Y de donde la conoces?- dijo la interesada de Arisa

-Pues ayer, estaba perdida y la ayude- le respondió Nanoha

-Y... ¿Ya se tienen cariño verdad?- preguntó Arisa

-¡Hey, tampoco así Arisa, apenas nos conocimos ayer!- respondió Nanoha un poco molesta

"_Pensándolo bien, podría haber algo más… Siento que ya que sin conocerla me atrae_", pensó la rubia

Luego de un rato volvieron a sus clases. Pasaron tan rápido las horas hasta que llego la salida.

-Hasta mañana, y no olviden repasar sus apuntes- les dijo la maestra antes que salieran

-De acuerdo, maestra- respondieron los alumnos

Ya saliendo de la escuela, Nanoha le preguntó a su amiga

-¿Te gustaría venir a dar un paseo?

-Claro, me encantaría- afirmo la rubia

Se tomaron de las manos ambas, Fate se puso muy colorada. Y así caminaron juntas hasta llegar a un parque.

* * *

A ver, pasen por privado o reviews para comentar u/////u. Ya seguramente mañana estará el tercero, para ello a pensarlo en mi casa toda la tarde. Se despide Laia Blackheart


End file.
